Marvel: 2011-09-18 - What's Next? What About...School?
Xavier does not come up till late from training with Jean, so it is actually the day after your arrive that the two of you get to meet. Jean is...not here. You weren't warned of the meeting beforehand, though Scott would have been missing most of the morning as he gave Xavier the details of what went on with Rachel's arrival and afterwards. You knew it would be coming. When it arrives though, it arrives in the form of a bald man in a traditional wheelchair this time. A man with intent blue eyes, and a soft, warm smile. "Rachel," he says in warm greeting where you were currently relaxing or perhaps merely trying to relax. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. Could you come with me to my office? I suspect, we have much to discuss." And he will lead the way unless you offer to push his chair - something he would not take any offense toward. Much calmer now that she's had a chance to come down from the adrenaline rush. Had an actual nap where she could sleep as long as she wanted. An actual bed to sleep on. A proper comforter. And a meal. A mother-lovin' SHOWER. All the things these people still take for granted. In many ways, Rachel has died and gone to heaven. "Professor!" she cries out gladly, her whole bearing one of deep happiness. She manages to stifle the inevitable 'You're alive!', but only just. Her mind is suddenly awash in bright memories of olden times. "Of course, of course... I remember the way." And just like olden times, she automatically takes up position behind the wheelchair and helps push her future mentor into his office, showing reasonable familiarity with the chair itself and the landscape of the school. All instinctive actions, nothing calculated or premeditated. She's not hiding anything, either in her surface thoughts or in how she behaves. She's /home/ and not expecting to have to be on her guard. Such things are sensed, Xavier does have his mind open to 'listen'. Yes, he is actively listening without trying to invade. There is a curiosity, and of course the sense of compassion. There is a gentleness and sincerity that comes from Xavier that few can match, Jean likely being one of those few. When the two of you reach the office, Xavier takes control of his wheels to get behind his desk. "Please, have a seat." You will notice there are glasses her on a tray, along with a pitcher of ice water. "Help yourself if you are thirsty," he offers. "You seem to be settling in well. Scott said you were quite upset last night," and again that sense of compassion. Rachel Summers settles into the chair offered, again with the familiarity, and as she reaches for the pitcher of ice water, she pauses. Slowly, the open joy gets ratcheted back from the nearly-loosed urge to hug the man back to a calmer demeanor. Wisely, she leaves the water alone and instead folds her hands into her lap. Potential spills, avoided. "Yeah... Assuming dad told you everything... all I can say is that it's all true. You're welcome to tap into my mind to verify it." A huge trust offered there, because she doesn't like other people in her head, and given her past, she'd want to keep imposters out. It seems Professor Xavier carefully considers that and nods, "I would not mind," he admits. "However, I do not wish you to feel that it is a condition upon staying here. But as you said, all of what you say is true, your mind could hold the keys toward preventing the very future that unfolded to birth a nightmare society. One, that I like to believe we all wish to avoid, even Erik." You did mention working with Magneto. "The Acoylotes and the X-Men currently have a...delicate alliance, but I believe one that could be benefital in preventing an apolopyse." Xavier does see the world that Scott described to him as such a place. Rachel Summers nods and closes her eyes, taking a meditative pose that he would probably recognize as one he taught to her mother once upon a time. For a young lady with a huge number of secrets to hide, she's remarkably calm about all of this. Of course, her mind is a jumble. Main events are remembered. The fall of society as he would know it, the reincarnation as the dystopia she knows. Names and faces, some missing one or the other, people she was never introduced to or never met but only heard of. The human government turning on mutants all over the world. The wars. The deaths. The hound project. The Sentinels. And the deaths of so many people he would hold dear. Rachel doesn't direct the intrusion into her mind, she just leaves it there for her trusted Professor to sift through and learn from. Xavier places two fingers at his forehead and closes his eyes. He concentrates and enters your mind when you open it to him. He is there, a bystander, not interfering and taking in the information. In the real world, his face tenses up painfully, but in your mind, there is only sadness and observation. The attack on the school is studied, the historical events you know of that lead up to your world from what you have been told, tons of information goes through your mind at a rapid pace but none of it is forced. Xavier is gentle and considerate as he encourages your mind to go down certain paths and memories, and when he senses grief and pain, not even he can resist sending a comforting sensation toward you, and the sense of understanding. This is the man that took in Logan, the man that has taken in the thief Gambit, and other troubled youths and adults from all over the world, from all walks of life. And this is the man who still loves and respects his arch-nemesis, Magneto. There is only understanding and compassion from him. When all is finished, Professor Xavier withdraws from your mind and appears a little worn. "Thank you Rachel," he says softly. Scott's instinct was correct, you speak the truth. You also hold information, countless keys toward changing the future for the better and revealing potential plots toward the destruction of Earth's society. Professor X merely has to shift through the information, and figure out the golden nuggets. Rachel Summers lowers her head through it all, the mind-reading having taken its toll, so she's left only able to nod silently for a few moments after it's all over. One of the problems to them using the keys is the simple fact that while she remembers so much, it's all a jumble to her. Things are out of order. Names and faces aren't matching quite right. Her mind has been shattered well and truly, and she's only just now starting to piece it together. The fact that her hands are shaking is proof that it was a wise choice not to take up a glass of water for now. When she can open her eyes, and speak again, she murmurs, "You're welcome." And now comes the part where she looks at the Professor with the intensity and bearing of someone expecting answers or things to magically change, someone whose actions in the past seemed to spring up immediately and promptly as soon as a problem was identified. "So... now what?" she asks after a moment to wonder. What can Xavier say to this, other than the obvious. "How would you like to go to school, Rachel Summers? You never finished your education, I think it could be a good oppertunity for you. And after you settle in, you will have some choices to make on if you would be interested in joining the X-Men." He sounds absolutely serious. "Of course, you would have some work conviencing Scott if you decide to join the team," he does at least warn about the young man's overprotective nature. School. It seems so normal. So... boring? No, she quickly wipes that thought away. She'd kill to go back to school and learn all the stuff they wouldn't let her know. Rachel nods quickly. "I'm sure he'll let me be on the team." Brash words, but spoken with firm faith in her own dad's fairness. "There's a lot I can do to help. It's what I've always wanted, Professor! Thank you!" And this time, the smile is wide and open and some of the joy has come back. "Then it's decided. We will get you tested, and get you enrolled in classes. You will not be the first new identity we have had to come up with," Xavier states. "I am sure you wish to keep your name. Speak with Scott if you have any questions, he will file the paperwork. In the meantime, I think we both need some rest," Xavier admits. "Though you should also get a little something to eat before you go to rest. I know there is a hammock as well just outside the boathouse that Scott enjoys using. You can enjoy some sun there if you wish to be outdoors." If not, he already sensed you liked your bed. "Ah, dorm room assignments. Actually, there is one favor I would like to ask of you," he says. Rachel Summers is well-versed in the school's jiggery-pokery with reference to new IDs for people and keeping those under Xavier's protection a secret if they wanted to be. "It's the only name I've got," she says with a slight watery smile, then frowns slightly when he mentions a favor, although she tries to hide her trepidation. "Favor?" "Yes, we have a new student Scott just enrolled, a Laura Kinney. Scott thinks she may do better with a room mate. I was wondering if that would be acceptable to you?" Yes, Professor Xavier is planning to put you in the student dorm area rather than the guest room in the teacher dorm area. There is a brief pause before he continues after giving you a moment to think on it, "You do not need to make the decision now. Laura has had a difficult upbringing, and will need guideance in being a teenager. I am not absolutely sure, but you may be able to help each other." Rachel Summers frowns slightly. Then relaxes a little bit. "You've seen my 'upbringing', Professor," she says. "Would you say hers is worse than what I had to deal with?" One might assume she's gunning for worst's best pity party award, but there seems to be a note of curiosity there, a little bit of what it might mean to be a rolemodel to someone else, to be a teacher like her mom. "Eh, doesn't matter, we'll figure it out." She gets to her feet and smiles faintly. "Thanks, Professor. I'll see myself out. I know you're awfully busy." And yes, she would. With a slight wave, she heads on out of the office. Before crossing the threshold, she pauses and smiles once more. "It /is/ good to see you again. Alive and well, sir. I aim to keep it that way." It's a promise of deep conviction. "Or my name isn't Phoenix." Dun dun dun dunnnnnn.